


Maybe we're crazy

by Delilah97



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah97/pseuds/Delilah97
Summary: Dreams never last and the darkness of reality always comes along.  Lila now is a lonely planet in a galaxy of an angry burning stars.She usually was alone. But she was never this lonely.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Maybe we're crazy

Once in a dream, Lila was shining throughout the galaxy dancing with the stars. She was the blooming flower all bees seeked. She was strong as the sea. High as a mountain. Bright as the sky. In that dream, lila felt full and blessed. She, almost, had conquered the world. She had everything she'd ever wanted. Her mum was there and she was proud. 

And for the first time in her life, lila had a friend. In that colorful dream, she finally had someone to play with, to laugh with, and to be vulnerable around. He would kiss her with lips taste like chocolate, dance with her till she is floating in the air, and whisper his gentle love in her ears under the moonlight. In that dream, she was worthy, deserving, and enough. She was hopeful, happy, and loved. 

But even bright bubbles blow, shiny glasses shatter, and dreams never last and the darkness of reality always comes along. Lila now is a lonely planet in a galaxy of an angry burning stars. She is a withered leaf in an autumn day falling into its bane. Now she is some another foreign creature walking this earth. She is an injured bird with a broken wing. She is being ingulfed in a black whole. Drowning deep into the ocean. Lila has nobody to love her, nobody to trust her, nobody to want her. And the universe seemed in the mood of making her miserable. The sunshine leaking into her motel room is mocking her. The birds singing at her window are mocking her. The walls of this old smelly room are mocking her. The ticking clock piercing her ears is mocking her too. Even the cold air bursting her lungs like a stabbing knife is mocking her. 

Lila was alone most of her life. When she was a child, mum would leave early in the morning and comeback late at night more days than she would stay home with her (her training days obviously). When she was a teenager mum would let her go to the commission finally to study and learn better, but she didn't actually interact with anyone other than mum, who was quit busy most of the time. Then when she became a woman for her own, it also became normal to see her mother only once or twice a month, and she would spend her time alone on missions mum gave her or playing around by herself. She was alone for the most time. 

She usually was alone. But she was never this lonely.

Her mother, the handler, was always there for her. She celebrated her birthdays. Always came back home with lila's favorite ice-cream. Taught her to read and write and basically everything she knows. She taught her how to fight. She cared for her. She loved her. She did? Right?

Also, lila never felt this cold on her whole peace of shit life. She felt a piercing icy shivers slicing her core. Her face and fingers were numb. She doesn't even feel her toes anymore. The biting cold chilled her soul seepeding into her heart and spreading painfully throughout her vessels as if she swallowed tons of snow. Her purple lips tinged with her blue and gently chattering teeth. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter. Pulled her knees into her chest and embraced her self pleading for any type of warmness.

She began to loose her sense of time, had she been here for hours or days? Maybe a week? How long since she last left this dirty stupid bed? When was the last time she had something to eat? Lila couldn't think straight for a moment or even actually care about that. She just wanted the shivers to stop. She wanted her mum. Altho mum would say only weak ppl whine about such little stupid cold. She feels like she is four again having a nightmare. Her mum would tuck her in with her in her enormous bed and give her a kiss and let her sleep with her laying next to her. 

At the thought of lying down. The memory of her parents bodies lying still, Lifeless, on the cold floor of their home flashes back into her mind, and she swallows the lump in her throat. She felt a shiver chilling her blood, sinking into the marrow of her bones like wet concrete. She doesn't want to think of that woman again.

All what lila wants is to forget. To have this heavy rock on her chest to shatter away. She want this bloody fucking shivers to stop. She wants to feel nothing. She wants it to end. 

Maybe it was her lucky day? Because as she was cursing her miserable life. She felt something, or someone, fidgeting at her motel room's door. They are inside now. Lila has no power to lift her head and see who is there. Honestly she would like it if they were here to end her suffering. Maybe god was there and maybe he heard her after all. Let this random person be the end of her unfortunate curse she calls her life. 

But that random person doesn't seem to be here to fulfill her wishes. They are frozen infront of the bed for a moment. Then they finally comes over and crouches down next to her face. And when their scent hit lila's brain a bang of painful lump is stuck in her throat. This can't be.. He can't be... 

Lila's eyes was still closed and she is now afraid to open them and proves to herself that this is not possible and she is wrong. But a comforting hand had reached her forhead, then her cheek, then it moved to stroke her hair, soothing her. Lila felt like screaming. Whoever this was, they weren't giving her an easy time to stop her childesh dreaming. She collected all her energy and courage to open her eyes. She felt her heart leaps at the sight of his brown glowing eyes. He was there. Looking at her with the softest look that no-one had ever looked at her with before, only him. He looked worried and panicked and so so.. So warm.

"Hey" he whispered gently, and lila can't explain how such word can radiate such warmth!! she felt her iced heart melt. Her frozen blood is moving through her veins again. She wanted to reply back, to say something, or to cry maybe, but all she could gather was a pathetic weak whimper. That was enough for diego to strip his self from his shirt and join her in the other side of the bed in an instant, he reaches out for her so he can pull her close to him. She lies stiffly on her side facing him, hesitates for only a second, but then she clinged her self into him. Buried her face into his neck. Let her fingers dig deep in his bare shoulder. His body warm like the sun. Diego slides closer and curls around lila, draping an arm around her, pulling her close. He holds her tight and strong, his legs over hers and his arms around her back, shielding her like the warmest blanket she can ever have. She's still shivering but not as much.

When she finally can breathe normally again, a small chock is let out of her throat. "it's okay, you're okay, i am sorry, i am here now" he murmurs into her ears as he gently cradles her head. His soft touches and gentle words break any meaning of tough bravado she thinks she has. Lila breaks down sobbing her soul out, so weak and fragile diego can't actually hear her and only feel it as she shakes. As if it even possible, he pulls her closer. 

Lila does not understand what is going on. Is she dreaming? Is she hallucinating? Is she finally dead? Is this what heaven look like? She doesn't care really. If this was a dream she never want to wake. And if this is a hallucination, she would gladly stay crazy her whole life. If this was really paradise, she can absolutely spend eternity like this. 

She is warm now. he is here. and that all she ever wants.

**Author's Note:**

> For me the most heart-breaking part of lila's story that she really thought she can be happy with her mom and diego all working together at the commission. And it only was for short time but she was really happy and at her peak but then things shattered really quickly and now she as the bottom thinking she can't trust anyone anymore. 
> 
> I just wanted to give her a hug so maybe diego can do it for me❤️❤️
> 
> This is my first time ever to post here so please leave your lovely comments and kudos <3


End file.
